


In the Night (Pennywise x Reader)

by peppersunflower



Category: IT (2017), Pennywise/Reader - Fandom
Genre: But c’mon I think it’s good., Clown likes ya hun., F/F, F/M, Fluff, Honestly what more needs to be said?, M/M, Might be outta character of Penny., That’s the tea., short but sweet.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppersunflower/pseuds/peppersunflower
Summary: You’ve been feeling shadows.The eyes of some forbidden force stalking you when you sleep.Tonight, you find your stalker.Note: (e/c) = eye color, (y/n) = your name





	In the Night (Pennywise x Reader)

The nights came down dark and cold. The shadows whispering it’s way into your very soul, and forcing your eyes to shudder and to shut down under the immense pressure. Tonight was no different then any other. You could feel whatever it was, whatever _It_ chose to be. Taunting you. Alluring you in more ways then one while your body was silent. In your dreams you barely stirred. Yet, that presence always seemed to make shivers cast down your spin.

You knew that was when your stalker would be near.

A breeze from your bedroom window would coast in and something ever so silky and silent would creep in. Eyes like silver coins shining in the dark while the shadows from this figure casted around the room. Hiding no shame that it would always tower over you and your bedframe. You always wondered, why this person wouldn’t attack you if they came in every night. Or at least that’s what you thought. You would wake up in the morning always wondering if someone even crept in at all, yet the window being slightly ajar said otherwise. What turned from simply popping in once a month would happen twice a week. Always, never changing, at exactly 2:00 AM. Why not earlier? Why not a time where you could be close to drifting? Perhaps this mysterious someone just knew when your mind was in the sea.

Distant and in the waves, on a bed with no sheets or warmth.

You yawned tiredly as you were snuggled under the covers you cherished dearly. Eyes half-lidded and your hand reaching out to turn off your lamp near your bedside. You instantly turned over and snuggled deeper into the warmth of your bed. The blackness behind your eyelids sinking in as you fell into a much deserved sleep. Then, it happened again. Without you knowing it the curtains tucked around your window moved on their own accord. Shifting on the rack and away from the glass pane silently. Something outside gently creaked, but didn’t stir you from your slumber as you mumbled something and only buried half of your face into your pillow. A dark figure was peeking through, quietly... curiously. Two sparkling gold eyes which throbbed in the dark and nearly lit up the whole person’s face. Or, was it really a person? No matter.

Two gloved hands slowly reached down and plucked the window’s underbelly, slowly lifting it up. You know, teleporting would’ve been much easier but that would ruin all the fun! Wake the sweet little cherry up. They crawled through, their hands and legs moving much like a spider as they slithered onto the floor. Not a single sound made. They froze up as you shifted in your bed, turning over with a soft sigh and away from the window you had been turned to. Hair slightly jostled. Widened eyes turned into relaxed ones as the figure slowly stood up. Whatever they were, they were tall. Practically eight feet with what appeared to be some sort of victorian silver suit which blended easily into the dark. They wore pantaloons, red pom-poms on the ends of their shoes as well as three riding up their chest. Frills decorating around the neck. The hair was blood red with little tufts riding upwards on the two ends of their head. And of course... we can’t forget those white gloves and little bells that jingled on their body! The face, however, would be decided for eventually. 

Slowly, the shadow advanced with their eyes never leaving your face... unless, of course, one eye was lazily dipping off into another direction. They crouched as they got near the bed, a seriousness sprawled on their face in the dark. Their eyebrows pinched together in contorted shadows as their left hand seemed to reach foreword. Hovering ever so gently over your sleeping face and casting an apparition thanks to the light of the moon flooding through your window. The figure licked their plump red lips, eyes casting warily back and forth as though they might be caught doing something. Before with a deep sigh which racked their body they inched their hand forward, and caressed your cheek with the back of their hand. Knuckles flushed against your fruitful skin. In your dreams you felt it, and you could feel your cheekbones color a soft pink. A hum drawing under your breath from the gentleness. The figure before you was in stunned silence as they watched your movements closely. Head tilting to the side as a smile inched up their face... buck teeth glinting. The touch was slightly shaky, hesitancy in it before after a few more moments you shifted. Eyes beginning to flutter open which made the hand retreat in a panic.

Afraid and knowing they had disturbed you. Yet they had also frozen like a deer as they knew they had been caught, somewhat, dramatically. 

“Mm...” You muttered under your breath. Beautiful (E/C) eyes fluttering open, long lashes brushing against one another. The figure before you could feel their heartbeat race, and they growled under their breath. Stop adrenaline! You wanted to sit up, yet your body wouldn’t allow it as you saw a blurry figure in front of you. Their face reading like they had been caught in a robbery. You blinked a few more times, still tired and wanting to fall back down the rabbit hole. “What..?” You whispered before a gentle finger pushed against your lips. A voice silently shushing you as what turned into surprise from you, was made into instant relaxation. When your eyes weren’t blurry anymore you made out the face of this person. Or rather, It. The face was slightly roundish, with a face so pale it compared to the moon. Red lines streaked from the corners of It’s mouth to curve and wind up and past the eyes like the devil’s horns. It’s nose was dusted red and their forehead seemed to be cracking and peeling away, almost slowly. But, those eyes were the most eye-catching wonder of them all. A beautiful gold with flacks of a light hazel adding detail into them. You swore however that It’s eyes were mainly blue. 

Your gaze was relaxed as the clown before you, yes clown, lifted its finger from your lips to slowly trace the curve of your jawline. Not minding the fact that you were now fully awake. “Am I... dreaming?” You asked in a soft susseration which made the eyes of the being before you, which had flickered to concentrate on the curve of your face, turn to look into your eyes. It’s voice came out low and also high pitched, their voice not sounding like one, “Are you dreaming?” It asked back which made your tired brain start to churn. Well, if you were, you would’ve pinched yourself by now. The finger which had lazily traced your jaw turned into a hand cupping your cheek. A thumb slowly stroking back and forth which made a shyness work up inside you, as well as a fluttering feeling in your stomach. Their touch was so gentle. Next, a shudder escaped your lips, eyes almost closing with your mouth slightly parted as their face came close to yours. A nose tracing your cheek with their plump lips casually ghosting over your skin, causing gooseflesh to rise in your arms and legs. Slowly drawn out kisses were placed near the curve of your ear and the hem of your eyebrow and cheek. Making your face flush under these sweet touches.

Why weren’t you shoving them off? Why did this feel so right? Why did this being make you succumb to its loving touches? 

You were under their will, It’s mind in link with yours. A gasp and moan left you as their lips had traced down to the curve of your jaw. A tenderness to their work as it made you yearn for more. Desperately. Their unpreoccupied hand moved to cup the other side of your face, their lips moving to kiss the corners of your lips as your eyes were half-lidded. Your breath already rising and falling in strokes. Their nose moved to brush against yours as you barely even go the words out, “I-“ “Shhh..” It whispered soothingly before it gently pressed their lips against yours. Moving in unison with your lips in a slow and passionate rhythm. A moan drifted from the back of your throat as it was drowned out by each kiss made, not giving you a proper chance to breathe. It’s mouth tasted like iron, but the sweet acts that came from them made you too much in heaven to care. You felt a foreign object enter your mouth which made shivers rack your spine. Your whole body, which was still laying down mind you, being submitted underneath them. Melting under their movements and from their tongue which greedily was claiming your mouth. After a while of being kissed their lips left yours so you could swallow in some oxygen. Their tongue licking your bottom lip after to clear the saliva you two had gathered. Your lips felt sore and your irises blown, a permanent blush on your face as you panted to regain your composure. 

It smiled almost hungrily down at you, but their was a softness in those gold eyes. Their hands still cupped your face as their thumbs stroked your cheeks. A purr was bubbling up from It. “Oh, sweet thing. I could just eat you up if I could.” It hushed softly to you as it’s thumb began to stroke your bottom lip. Their lips began to kiss your jaw and then your neck, practically worshiping your skin as you closed your eyes and let them claim what was theirs. Slow kisses were placed on your neck, ones which lingered. It slowly began sucking your skin, biting gently into your flesh and make small hickeys form under its wake. “So... strange..” It breathed as you let out a gasping moan, “So... beautiful..” It pressed more kisses against you, one hand holding your shoulder while the other went down. Stroking your body and squeezing your hip in a playful manner, all while rubbing deep circles into the hip bone which made you arch into their touch. This felt all too much like a dream and here you were being pampered like your life depended on it.

“Be mine, sweet (Y/N).” It moaned into your ear, begging for your skin as it moved up to kiss the shell of your ear and jaw line all while making you squirm in pleasure under their touch. Their breath softly huffed against your collarbonesas as they began kissing down from their to the middle of your breasts. The hand on your hip moving up and under your shirt while inching up your stomach region.

You awoke with a small start as the birds outside chirped like no tomorrow. It was sad to think that maybe that had all been a dream as you sat up from the warmth of your covers. A shame, really. There seemed to be a sort of aching pain in your neck as you walked up to your mirror in the bathroom. And as you did your cheeks instantly warmed up to the sight of red blemishes littering you like tiny bugs. It was clear who had made claim and you realized how much you missed that feeling of being touched again. Swearing you could feel a loose strand of your hair tucked behind your ear and hands slowly sliding down your hips. The thought made you bite your lip as a small little note was on the counter. Written in childish handwriting, but one which made your heart flutter madly in your chest. 

 

_Such lovely skin, my sweet. Let’s see how far we can go next time. Hmm?_

_,Pennywise the Dancing Clown_

 

It seems as though you’ll be into the night once more.


End file.
